


The Dangerous Beauty and her Shy Prince

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Deepthroating, Eloping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friendship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, Impregnation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Okinawa, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Reunions, Romance, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsunderes, Tutoring, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, confidence building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In the town of Inagata lives a boy named Koichi Kobayashi who is best described as a shy prince due to his well shyness yet his kind and chivalrous attitude the only other issue's are that he doesn't do so well academically and he hasn't got that much confidence in himself so when his teacher Yukari Hiroshi nicknamed The Dangerous Beauty offers to tutor him his grandparents encourage him to accept the offer but in time both Koichi and Yukari begin to realise they want more than just a teacher and student relationship so begins a dangerous game of cat and mouse as both parties have to A keep their relationship on the down low from their colleagues and fellow students while B also trying to let it grow into something amazing.





	The Dangerous Beauty and her Shy Prince

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Explanations_**

**Koichi's pov**

**The start of the second year**

I walked to school on my own as per usual to begin my second year  **mabye I'll do better this year at well everything** yeah I don't do so well in school my grandma always tells me to keep trying and that it'll all be fine in the end but I don't do so well it's not that I don't try though I just never seem to get anything right I always just make a mess of things *sigh* better get to class and quick.

As I walked through the halls I heard what is best described as a drill sergeant barking orders "Inoue what the hell you call this" _ **Kuga Inoue calls himself the crown prince of romance when really he's the biggest pervert in all of the school**_ a number of students watched as they said "uh oh he's getting his ass handed to him by The Dangerous Beauty" _**Yukari Hiroshi she started working here last year but since then has earned herself the nickname The Dangerous Beauty due to her beauty combined with her aggressive attitude to teaching us**_  she then demanded "well than" Kuga siad "it's a gift" she yelled "YOU CALL PLACING A DICK PIC IN A GIRL'S LOCKER A GIFT" he recited the numbers "96-61-89" she slammed her hand on the desk saying "detention" she stormed off as Kuga had that infuriating grin on his face  **I swear he's going to get himself locked up in jail** as I walked people said "look it's the Shy Prince"  _ **Koichi Kobayashi aka me the Shy Prince of Inagata high school I get that nickname due to my apparent kindness and shyness**_ why they say I'm a prince in particular I don't know I'm nothing compared to some of the guys here.

As I sat in class with funny enough Yukari as my classes new homeroom teacher I sat and couldn't help but admire her for her beautiful porcelain white skin, her long sliver hair with that little ahoge at the top and her seemingly endlessly deep brown eyes I did stop though as we had first lesson to attend  **phew** as I left Kuga got attacked by a number of girl who he acted like a idiot around as I walked people said "aww look at the shy prince he's so cute" as I walked one girl came up saying "heya Kobayashi" I looked to see the one particular student who's been a pain for me  _ **Nanako Danajarou the Empress Bitch as the student's call her due to her uncaring attitude towards anyone but she seems especially fond of making my life hell**_ I said "um hello Danajarou-san um" she said "hm as shy as ever useless Baka" she walked away as the other girls said "hey take that back" I said "guys it's" she said "go ahead Kobayashi take that chance try to be brave you little zero" hearing that I started to cry and just ran away from others  **stupid stupid stupid.**

* * *

 

I sat in a corner near some old vending machines I say old because they haven't worked in years but the school for some reason won't remove them "stupid Danajarou stupid stupid grrr I hate her" I slamed my hand against the wall only to wince in pain because of it "oww I really am pathetic" however someone said "I don't think so" I looked to see Yukair had arrived saying "Kobayashi you can come out" I hide behind my bag saying "I don't" she shouted "OH JUST COME" she stopped saying "I shouldn't have done that I apologize" she said "come on let's talk in my office" she held out her hand as I was led away.

While in her office she said "people told me what happened earlier and well Danajarou she's been reprimanded for it" I said "as usual" I looked down as she said "but there's more" I looked up as she said "the school talked with me and well they wanted me to tutor you"  **so they really think I'm that useless huh that I need a tutor** however she said "they said it's because your falling behind blah blah blah but I say is that your not falling behind" I she said "Kobayashi I don't think your falling behind in you I see an abundance of potential it's just a case of trying to break it out" she did the motion of pulling a plant from the ground as she then asked "so do you want me to tutor you" I said "if the school ordered you to then I have no choice" she looked down and then suddenly shot back up as she shouted "ARE YOU KIDDING ME I HAD THIS WHOLE SPEECH PLANNED TO TRY AND GET YOU TO SAY YES BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND SAY YES ANYWAY GRRR" she calmed down as she said "sorry I tend to get a bit mad at things to easily but anyways if you want the lessons then I'll need your parent or guardians permission to let you do them alright now why don't you get to class" she more or less pushed me out the door.

As I started walking to class while I thought about what I'd learn in the lessons however there was one thing I didn't know and that this is the story of how I met got to know and later fell in love with Yukari Hiroshi and went from being The Shy Prince of Inagata high school to being her Shy Prince.


End file.
